


Warming Up

by Raven_Knight



Series: 2018 Autumn OTP Challenge - Multifandom [14]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Could be read as romantic or platonic - your choice, F/M, Set during Deathly Hallows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 18:57:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16792801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raven_Knight/pseuds/Raven_Knight
Summary: A cold morning while in the Forest of Dean. Harry and Hermione find peace and comfort in one another.





	Warming Up

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. This piece, archived at Archive of Our Own (Ao3), is purely a non-commercial work of fiction from which I am not profiting in any way. This work may not be reproduced, archived, or redistributed by any means and/or in any format without prior written permission from me. Permission may be obtained by contacting me at r4v3n.kn1ght@gmail.com. 
> 
> This series of oneshots belong to the 2018 Autumn OTP Challenge, though I have done away with the OTP part of it and focus instead on either romantic ships I ship or platonic relationships that fit the prompt given. This fic takes place during The Deathly Hallows following Ron’s Departure and after the visit to Godric’s Hollow. This oneshot is in response to prompt #14: Cold Morning. ~ RK

**Warming Up**  
**By  
** **Raven Knight**

She woke up to a chilly morning in the Forest of Dean where, despite being inside the tent, she could see her own breath as she exhaled. Annoyance and sadness coursed through Hermione at the realization that Harry had stayed awake through the entire night so she could sleep properly. A glance out of the tent confirmed it.

Harry sat huddled into himself with his back against a tree, wrapped in a thin blanket but shivering among the bleak cold and light frost around him. Her crunching footsteps alerted him and he whipped his head around. “Hermione! What are you doing? You should be—”

Hermione held out her hand and tiredly requested, “My wand.”

“Okay,” he said around his chattering teeth. He drew forth the wand from the blanket’s folds and offered it, handle first.

Without a word, Hermione went back into the tent, summoning the frost and snow to follow her retreating steps until she spelled it into two waiting cups she’d stashed in her depthless bag. Hermione summoned some tea from her bag, and proceeded to work her magic on first melting then boiling the snow and ice she’d spelled into the cups. While the tea steeped, she pushed the tent flap aside just enough to slip her wand through and mutter a warming spell towards Harry, whose shivering slowly began to calm as she watched and waited for the tea to finish brewing.

Hermione pulled on a jumper and walked back to Harry. He looked at the two steaming cups in confusion which softened into thanks as he unwrapped the blanket from around himself and opened the side closest to her, inviting her closer. She curled against his side, gave him his cup of tea, and let him wrap the end of the thin blanket around her, enclosing them both within its spelled warmth. They sipped their tea in comfortable silence, Hermione eventually lowering her cup and resting her head on his shoulder. She smiled as he leaned into her, his cheek pressing into her hair with familiar ease. He kept his cup raised, contemplatively turning the cup this way and that between pauses. “Are you practicing Divination?”

She felt his silent laugh as it gently vibrated both their bodies. “Use your inner eye,” he mimicked Sybill Trelawney, their former Divination professor. They both laughed at the memory of those Third Year classes. They sobered quickly after their laughter died down. Harry sighed. “Well, I don’t know what this means,” he said, showing her the bottom of his tea cup. “But I do know that this whole finding Horcruxes would’ve been a lot colder and lonelier without you here, Hermione.”

Smiling at what he did and did not say, she shifted closer to him. He made room for her and wrapped the blanket tighter around them. While they warmed each other and their breaths mingled together in the chilled Forest of Dean, Harry and Hermione rested.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoyed it. Hit the kudos button or leave a comment below! Thanks! ~ RK


End file.
